I can't breathe
by mannyfan
Summary: Manny is back at degrassi for grade nine with a killer look and an even more killer secret that only JIMMMY? HAS THE ANSWER TO WHAT IT IS
1. Default Chapter

I can't Breathe  
  
This is a flashback that manny is having as she walked into the school in her really short belly and really low rider jeans on with a visible thong on she is thinking about what happened after craig said those terrible words.  
  
Craig:It's not the locker i don't like it's you  
  
Manny:but i thought you liked me, i thought we we're going out, i can't believe i was so dumb i hate you just stay away from me forever.  
  
Manny runs away cring  
  
Craig:MANNY!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jimmy:hey dude that was kinda cold  
  
Craig:i know but she had to know  
  
Jimmy:yeah whatever i knew her longer than you well i didn't know her, know her, but still i know her older brother and there's things you don't know about her she has to be.....  
  
Flashback ends by the sound of an unfamilair voice jt's  
  
Jt:hello mama  
  
Manny:excuse me(manny turns around)  
  
Jt:MANNY!!!!!!!!  
  
Manny:JT!!!!!  
  
Jt:i can't believe this your.....your....HOTTER THAN LAST YEAR  
  
Manny:i thought i was hott last year  
  
Jt:uh.....did i say hott i meant that in a freindly way  
  
Manny:whatever you look and sound so different  
  
Jt:you too this doesn't have anything to do with craig now does it.  
  
Manny:NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jt:Ok! ok! no need to break my ear drums  
  
Manny:well your look doesn't have anything to do with paige  
  
Jt:NO!See that's how you say it calmly but truely you don't have to break the person's ear drum  
  
Manny:yeah whatever  
  
Jt:well not to mess up this lovely moment but craig's coming  
  
Manny:What i don't want to see him  
  
Jt:oh suck it up  
  
Jt turns manny around so she could face craig  
  
Manny whispers in jt's ear :i'm going to kill you know that right  
  
Jt:yea whatever  
  
Craig:MANNY!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Manny:does everyone have to do that yes it's manny  
  
Craig:sorry  
  
Manny:yeah whatever  
  
JT starts to hum a song manny told him about in her day dream when her and craig are in the middle of class singing jt starts to sing the words:  
  
Jt:would you be my cindella,can i kiss you manuella  
  
Manny turns red  
  
Manny:JT!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR SURE NOW!!!!!  
  
Jt:that's not how the song goes manny  
  
JT looks at how mad manny is and starts to run  
  
Manny:get back here  
  
Manny runs right after him  
  
Craig:yeah bye manny  
  
She was to far away to here him  
  
Jimmy walks up  
  
Jimmy:who was the hottie you were talkng to  
  
Craig:she wasn't that hott  
  
Jimmy just stares at him  
  
Craig:ok she was hott but that was manny  
  
Jimmy:What oh no andrew is going to kill me  
  
Craig:who is anderw?  
  
Jimmy:Her brother i got to go where did manny go  
  
Craig:uh that way (pointing to the luch table were manny is beating up jt)  
  
Jimmy:thanks  
  
Jimmy runs off  
  
Craig:JIMMY WAIT!!!!!!!!!!  
  
jimmy was already gone  
  
Craig :what is going on?  
  
Why is jimmy so worried about manny?What does manny's brother have to do with it? 


	2. It's not your fault ?

It's Not your Fault?  
  
Manny saw jimmy headed in her direction so she let jt go.  
  
Jt:wooo i thought you were going to kill me  
  
Manny:yeah whatever next time i will  
  
Jt ran off afraid that she would strike again  
  
Jimmy grabbed manny's arm and took her to the side  
  
Manny:JIMMY!!!!!!!! what are you doing  
  
Jimmy:Manny  
  
He said whispering  
  
Manny:yes  
  
Jimmy:i know it's ok your brother wants you to stay with me and my parents until he straightens things out.  
  
Manny:WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!!!!!!!  
  
jimmy:shhhhh unless you want the whole school to hear  
  
Manny knew now that he knew but she wouldn't go down without a fight  
  
Manny:hear what and my brother going to do what jimmy have you lost your mind  
  
Jimmy pulled manny's arm revealing a really black spot  
  
Jimmy:ok explian that  
  
Manny:there's nothing to explian i fell yesterday babysitting angie  
  
Jimmy:you don't babysitt angie  
  
Manny:yes i do joey asked me because i wasn't doing anything and emma was busy with her little brother so i'm her new babysitter  
  
Jimmy:ok but if you fell it wouldn't look like that  
  
Manny pulled away from jimmy  
  
Manny:just leave me alone  
  
Craig could see that they we're fighting but he couldn't make out what they were saying craig ran over.  
  
Craig:What's going on?  
  
Jimmy:nothing  
  
Manny:i was just leaving see you later when i come over to babysit angie  
  
Manny started to walk away when jimmy said,  
  
Jimmy:Tell your mother i said hello  
  
Manny turned around and slapped him which left a huge red mark  
  
Jimmy:Manny you know i know just let me help  
  
Manny:NO!!!!!!YOU CAN'T HELP ME NO ONE CAN!!!!!!!!!  
  
Craig:What's going on and don't tell nothing cause i know something is going on because manny you have a huge black bruise on your arm and jimmy manny just wacked the mess out of you so what's going on.  
  
Manny was about to speak up when Manny dad came up  
  
Mr.Santos:Manuella what's going on here .  
  
Manny:nothing  
  
Jimmy:Manny isn't coming him with you she's staying with me and my folks  
  
Mr.Santos:hello jimmy but i'm sorry she's my daughter and she coming with me  
  
Mr.Santos was now raising his voice craig hadn't heard anyone raised their voice like that since his..........Dad Craig had already had an idea what was going on.  
  
Craig:Manny can come with me she is babysitting anyway  
  
Mr.Santos:Hello And you might be the joey guy stepson and now your tring to take my daughter well joey already had my wife he won't get my daughter now you and joey stay the hell away from my daughter  
  
Craig eyebrows raised what was he talking about  
  
Craig:Excuse me i have no clue what your talking about  
  
Mr.Santos:O so mr.stepdad didn't metion that he dated my wife in highschool and now he's tring to get her back through Manuella o and don't think i didn't hear what happened with you and my daughter breaking her heart.  
  
People in the gate was now forming a crowd  
  
Manny:ENOUGH!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone was shocked no one knew manny's voice could be so loud  
  
Mr.Santos:EXCUSE ME!!  
  
Mr.Santos had a look in his eyes which could only mean one thing he was going to strike again  
  
Manny:I'm staying with jimmy and his folks and i'm going to go to joey's after  
  
Mr.Santos looked hurt and angry all in one he felt is if it was a smack in his face he lefted up his hand and before he could lower it he was stoped by arm and a voice of which it was joey and Manny's brother 


	3. You don't know

You don't know  
  
Andrew:Dad if you even breathe on her i'll get you in worst trouble then your already in.  
  
Mr.Santos slowly turned around not realizing that joey was there.  
  
Joey:Why are you doing this?  
  
Mr.Santos:you know exactly why i'm doing this your just using my innocent daughter  
  
Joey:What are you talking about?  
  
Mr.Santos:why did you choose my daughter out of all the kids your son knows why manuella  
  
Joey:You know what i didn't want to tell you but after you did what you did to your own WIFE.  
  
Mr.Santos:JOEY!!!!Don't!!  
  
Manny:what is he talking about  
  
Mr.Radditch quitely gather the rest of the students and took them to their class.  
  
Manny:WHAT IS HE TALKING ABOUT?  
  
Mr.Santos:It was an accident i swear i didn't mean to.  
  
Manny:YOU DIDN'T  
  
Mr.Santos: i love you and your mother  
  
Mr.Santos touched manny arm but manny quickly grabbed away  
  
Andrew:Manny this is why you can't live with me and my friends.  
  
Manny:You put my MOTHER in the hospital what kind of man are you  
  
Mr.Santos couldn't take anymore she quickly slapped manny and grabbed her arm and tried to get away manny was kicking and screaming  
  
Manny:LET ME GO!!!!!!I HATE YOU!!!!!LET ME GO!!!  
  
Mr.Santos had enough of her screaming and kicking without thinking he hit her in her face.Manny layed on the ground bledding she couldn't believe the sound was so loud that joey,andrew,craig,jimmy heard it as they were running tring to get to manny.  
  
Craig stoped running for a second and at the sight of manny on the ground just made him faster.  
  
Mr.Santos:I'm So sorry Manuella i didn't mean to.  
  
Manny:JUST SAVE IT I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN I HATE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Manny's voice echoed for blocks she had never yelled that loud in her life but after seeing her mother in the hospital the day before and seeing her almost dieing and knowing that the man who had raised her was the one who left her mother on her death bed was to much to handle she was told that she was in a car accident.  
  
Craig:MANNY!!!!!!! are you ok  
  
Manny looked up bleeding and cring she looked deep into his eyes and just lowered her head.  
  
Joey,jimmy,andrew finally were behind craig  
  
Andrew looked down at his poor helpless sister and helped her up.  
  
Andrew:You bastard I warned you now you are going to pay i'm going to make sure you don't touch a hair on her head again.  
  
Mr.Santos:Well son that almost sounds like a threat  
  
Andrew:You can bet your ass it's a threat  
  
Manny grabbed onto andrew shirt like she did as a child it made her feel like no one could hurt her.  
  
Craig:Andrew let's go we have to get manny to jimmy's and clean her face and let her get some rest.  
  
Manny:Please Andrew can we leave  
  
Andrew looked down on his little sister who looked like she had been through hell and back maybe cause she had.  
  
Andrew:Ok  
  
Mr.Santos:Wait your not going any where with my daughter.  
  
Andrew gave him a look that Mr.Santos had never seen in the 17 years that he had been andrew's father.  
  
Mr.Santos:Listen to me just because you got an early scholarship to college does not mean your an adult now give me back my daughter.  
  
Joey:It's over Carlos just give it up your not a fit father.  
  
Mr.Santos:WHAT!!!!!  
  
Joey:you heard me now just go  
  
Mr.Santos was about to take a swing at joey when he saw a police officer coming up he just quickly walked off.  
  
Later at Jimmy's Manny was having a nightmare about why manny really acted like that on her and craig's date. 


	4. A walk to remember

A walk to remember  
  
Manny was begining to sweat and toss and turn she then toss again and knocked over Jimmy's clock.  
  
Jimmy and Craig heard the sound and ran upstairs towards jimmy's room and opened the door.  
  
Craig walked over to the bed and sat next to Manny  
  
Craig: Are you ok  
  
Manny now had sweat dripping from her forehead  
  
Manny:No do i look ok  
  
Jimmy:What's the Matter?  
  
Manny:I really don't know it's just i had this weird dream about Me and Craig's Date before we went out My mother called and said that i shouldn't come home for a while that i should stay at Emma's for at least Two more days then I heard a loud bang on the other end and this was during the time my dad first started hitting us and i had a feeling that something was going on but i didn't worry that much but then my brother picked up the phone and said that it was an emergency at home but not to worry just have fun with Emma and then the diaster date happened i really am not a freak like only when i'm worried.  
  
Craig:So did you ever find out what happened  
  
Manny:No when i got home two days later the house was a diaster and my mother had a huge black eye and my dad had a broken arm he said it was because someone broke into our house but now come to think of it a week later his arm was magicly better and they never reported it to the police he did that to my mother.DAMNIT if i wasn't so caughgt up in my own little life maybe my mother wouldn't being dieing.  
  
Craig:Manny don't say that it's not your fault  
  
Jimmy:Craig's right  
  
Manny:Jimmy i just need to take a shower it's been a long day  
  
Jimmy:Yeah and i don't have any jeans to fit you but i have some old shirts that are to small for me that you could fit  
  
Jimmy looked over to a brunch of shirts and threw Manny the cleanest one he could find  
  
Manny:Thanks  
  
Craig had called Joey and told him that he would spend the night over at jimmy's to help jimmy keep an eye out for her.  
  
Manny had been in the shower for an hour now and had just notice that the water had turned cold so she got out and put on her jeans and the shirt jimmy gave her that fit her surprisly just right  
  
Manny walked down stairs still a little upset and a little fighten about what she might do.  
  
Manny walked down stairs and reached for the doorknob and was quickly stoped by Jimmy's voice  
  
Jimmy:Manny is that you?  
  
Manny:Yeah  
  
Craig and Jimmy walked into the hallway which led you to the door  
  
Craig:Where are you going?  
  
Manny:For a walk most likely i'm going to stop at the park and just swing on the swings like i did when i was younger it remembers me of the old times the good times the times i can never get back  
  
Jimmy:Do you want us to come with you  
  
Manny:No don't be silly Craig you have a date with Ashley in like 30 mintues and Jimmy you were going to spinner's so just go  
  
Jimmy:I can cancel  
  
Craig:Me too  
  
Manny:No way just relax don't think about me and have fun it's 5:30 now i'll be home at 7:30 now have fun but not to much fun  
  
And with that Manny flashed them a smile and walked out the door  
  
Manny walked down the street looking around to see if it was just here or was the world Moving faster that her then she arrived at the park where she walked over to the swings and saw a boy around her age swining back and forth and crying and as she walked closer she saw that it was jt.  
  
Why was jt crying and can Manny cheer him up? 


	5. There's More to every story

There's More to every story  
  
Manny slowly walked over to jt who was now looking up at and he stop swinging Manny sat in the swing next to him and in a genetle voice Manny asked,  
  
Manny:Jt why are you crying  
  
Jt:I am must be stupid allergies  
  
Manny:But you don't have allergies  
  
Jt:How do you know?  
  
Manny:I've known you forever i know almost everything about you  
  
Jt:NO YOU DON'T JUST GO AWAY!!!!!  
  
JT jumped off the swing in rage that manny had never seen before  
  
Manny:Jt what's up with you  
  
Jt:You don't know what's it's like to be me your life is filled with questions like what style will my hair be today or I wonder what boy i can get with my new look or I hope paige isn't going to be to mad if i'm 10 mintues late  
  
Manny:O like you don't have a new look please  
  
Jt:I don't i just grew a couple of inches and my voice changed  
  
Manny:You know what why i'm i here talking to you just go  
  
Manny who was now in front of jt just turn around and started to walk towards the swing but turned around and said one more thing  
  
Manny:You don't know what my life is really like i would give anything to have your life  
  
With that jt cried and sat on the grass he couldn't believe someone would want to change lives with him he had to have had the worst life ever  
  
Manny turned around and saw jt crying she ran back and sat next to him  
  
Manny:What's wrong  
  
Jt:You wouldn't understand ok  
  
Manny:You'd be surprise at how much I understand i'm not that boy crazy,8 th grader you use to know just talk to me  
  
Jt:Well see my family isn't like yours my parents are alcoholics,and When my dad get's so wasted he beats on us and my mom is too wasted to do anything about,but that's just the half of it when i was younger my uncle babysitted for us and he told me to get out the room and he raped my sister and you could her cries for help threw out the whole house and then when i made my way in he was on top of her and then i tried to get him off but he was too strong and i had to just sit there and watch when my parents got home i told them and he went to jail and now my cousins everytime i see they beat me up they say if it wasn't for me their dad would still be here  
  
Manny looked down ashamed of how she was acting she never knew jt and such a bad life but who could have  
  
Jt:Now that i've told you my sad tale tell me yours  
  
Manny:How do you know i have one  
  
Jt:You said that you would love to have my life so  
  
Manny:Well my dad's father just died along time in highschool his mother died and he became abusive to anything he could dogs,cats,his family memebers,and even his high school girlfriend and then he got counseling and he when he got better he meant my mom and they fell in love then they had my brother and Me then when i was like five he found out his brother died and he turned to something else he started to...uh...he started to rape me and then my mother only thought he was hitting me and made him go back to Anger-Mangement or they would get a divorce and since my mom couldn't get everything we needed for school and home life she turned to joey he was her high school boyfriend but he was married and my mother got twice the help from joey and His wife she was so sweet to me she use to sing me and my brother to sleep with "Sweet angel" Then when she died it was kinda like apart of me died.My mother helped joey a little with his lost and stuff then my father came back and we went back home and my mom contiuned to help him and then my dad became jealous and they would agrue then a year ago my dad found out that his father died and he started with the abuse again but this time he's put my mother on her deaf bed and me in a dark world i can never come out of.  
  
Manny pulled back tears but she wasn't strong enough because a second later they came streaming down Jt sat there and held manny while she sat there between his legs crying and he was crying all over her head. 


	6. In a rush and a boy's killed

In a rush and a Boy killed  
  
Manny just sat there time just sort of past by quicker when she was with Jt,he tried his best to make her happy she couldn't believe she actually had a crush on Sully and didn't even notice jt.  
  
Back at Jimmy's it was 8:00  
  
Jimmy ran around the house frantically thinking of things that could have happened to her he decided no matter what he had to call Craig on his date with Ashley.  
  
Ring,Ring  
  
Jimmy tapped his nails on the desk as he called  
  
Craig:Hey Man What's up  
  
Jimmy:Manny's not home yet  
  
Craig:It's 8:00 shouldn't she be there by now  
  
Jimmy:Well that's what i'm calling for have you seen her  
  
Craig:No  
  
Jimmy:Do you think her father found her  
  
Craig:No way she's probrably with Emma  
  
Jimmy:I checked her and Emma still not talking something about her look and everything i wasn't really listening  
  
Craig:Jt  
  
Jimmy:He's not home either but by the sound of the background i wouldn't be either  
  
Craig:Chill she's fine  
  
Jimmy:You have to help me look for her  
  
Craig:I can't ashley and i are kinda in the middle of something  
  
Jimmy:Just forget i'll look for her myself  
  
Jimmy angrily hung up the phone and grabbed his coat and ran out the house.  
  
Manny walked Jt to his stepbrother's house Jt explained that he couldn't go home today so she just let him be  
  
Manny:Jt what time is it  
  
Jt looked down at his watch  
  
Jt:8:10  
  
Manny:WHAT!! Jt i have to go they are going to be so worried about me  
  
Jt:Who?  
  
Manny:Jimmy and Craig  
  
Jt disappointed:O ok  
  
Manny:Bye Jt  
  
Manny rushed down the street Jt looked at her at started after her  
  
Manny Ran across the street not seeing the Black car coming fast up the street and just as she was about to get hit she was pushed out of the way but she could still her a boy's cry as the car hit him Manny opened her eyes to see Jt on the ground with blood pouring out of his head she ran over to were the driver got out of his car and was checking his palse and calling 911 and she heard him say he was dead she began to cry as hard as she had ever done in her life she carefully placed his head on her lap and let her tears wet his pale dead face 


End file.
